


The Natural Path

by MarieCarro



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieCarro/pseuds/MarieCarro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella hesitates at the cliff just before she's about to jump when her hallucinatory Edward tells her to move on. He tells her to be happy and she wonders what he means with that. Just then, Jake appears, looking scared when he sees Bella stand by the edge. Bella wonders if she's supposed to move on and be happy with Jake. AU, Non-Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I stepped out to the edge, keeping my eyes on the empty space in front of me. My toes felt ahead blindly, caressing the edge of the rock when they encountered it. I drew in a deep breath and held it...waiting.

“Bella.”

I smiled and exhaled.

_“Yes?”_ I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice–the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices.

“Don't do this,” he pleaded.

_“You wanted me to be human,”_ I reminded him. _“Well, watch me.”_

“Please. For me.”

_“But you won't stay with me any other way.”_

“Please.” His voice was just a whisper in the wind and rain. “Don't do this. Just...Be happy.”

His last words made me hesitate. _“What do you mean?”_

“Move on and be happy.”

As the adrenaline wore off, his voice quietened and disappeared. I still didn’t understand what he meant, so I lifted my foot experimentally to see if his voice would come back.

“Bella! Stop this childish game.”

_“But I love you, and I need you in my life.”_ Now it was _I_ who pleaded to _him._ It didn’t matter that he was just an illusion. It felt as if I was actually in a conversation with him, and I had to make him understand.

“I'll always be in your life, but not this way. You'll just end up hurting yourself.” Tears started to slowly fall down my cheeks. I had wanted to hear him say that he loved me as well, but not even my mind could conjure up him saying it when it wasn’t true.

_“You broke your promise.”_ I was grasping at straws, trying to get a good argument as to why I was doing these things.

“I know, but be the better person and keep yours. Think about Charlie and Renée.” I could barely hear his voice with the wind howling around me.

I took another deep breath and thought about his words. He was right, as usual. I had been completely selfish lately, putting myself in harm’s way over and over again, just for the sake of hearing the memory of the voice I loved. 

Very slowly, and unwillingly, I took a step back and hung my head. I felt like a scolded child that had been caught doing something naughty.

“BELLA!” Startled, I turned around, because it wasn't Edward's voice that called for me. It was Jacob's and he sounded scared, angry, and worried, all at the same time. “Bella, what the hell are you doing?!” Jacob threw his arms around me and carried me away from the edge. I fought against him as I wanted to get out of his arms and back to the cliff. I wanted to hear Edward's voice again, even though his words were still so clear in my head. He told me to be happy – to get over him and move on.

It took a few seconds for me to realize that we were no longer moving and that I wasn’t in Jake’s arms. We had arrived to the place where I parked my truck and Jake was in the driver’s seat, waiting for me to climb inside. I quickly did so because his expression told me that he didn’t have the patience for me to act difficult. He was very quiet when he started the truck and drove it in the direction of his house.

“Are you mad at me?” I asked quietly when he hadn’t said anything for five minutes. That seemed to bring him out of his deep thoughts because he looked like he just remembered I was there too.

“What? No, I'm not mad…Maybe a little, but that's not the big problem here.” I looked at him questioningly, hoping he would elaborate. 

When he didn’t, I continued. “Then what is it?” It didn’t matter that he told me that he wasn’t all that mad at me. I could feel the tension radiating from his body.

Jake sighed. “It's Harry Clearwater. He had a heart attack this morning.”

I felt my heart drop to my stomach, and I suddenly wished that it had been me that Jake was mad at. A heart attack? Was he okay? What happened? 

I tried to voice my thoughts, but they were all jumbled up. Eventually I was able to choke out a whispered question. “Is he going to be okay?”

Jacob didn't answer me. He just kept his eyes on the road, but his expression told me everything. 

It was too late.

My eyes started to burn as tears formed. The news of Harry’s death made me realize how stupid I’d been on the cliff and I wanted to kick myself. What if I'd jumped? Charlie would have a stroke if he knew what I'd almost done. One of his best friends had just died, and if he found out what I’d almost done, he would think that I’d gone suicidal.

I didn’t want to put that on his shoulders, and I made a promise right there that I wouldn’t do anything stupid or reckless again, just for the sake to hear a long gone voice from my past. I made that promise to myself and to Charlie.

Instead of going to his house, Jacob drove me home. On the driveway, he killed the engine and it got very quiet.

I could only bear the silence for a few minutes. “Jake...I'm sorry for acting so reckless. I didn't know...” My voice trailed off when I tried to explain myself. It sounded so pathetic, so I decided to just shut up.

“You should've waited for me,” he said and turned to me. “You scared the hell out of me when I saw you standing at the edge, ready to jump.”

“Why?” I asked. “We were still supposed to go together, right?”

Jake looked at his hands on the wheel. “A storm’s rolling in and the current gets really strong right below the cliffs. If you’d jumped, the water would have pulled you under and you wouldn’t have been able to fight it.” Something dark passed over Jake’s face before he continued. “But that wasn't the main reason.” His head turned and his dark eyes bore into mine with an intensity that made goose bumps erupt on my skin. “We found a fresh trail today, but when we found the leech, she ran off like something shot from hell. We pursued her for a long time, but she took off in the water and we weren't able to follow her anymore.” When he inhaled, his nostrils flared and I could see that he was trembling slightly. He was still staring at me as I slowly lifted my hand and put it on his arm to calm him. He looked out the windshield again and leaned back heavily against the seat. “I knew that you often walked around down at the beach, so I hurried home. When I ran past the cliff and saw you stand so close to the edge, you very nearly scared me to death.” He looked completely exhausted when he finished.

A cold wind went through the cabin. I shuddered, and Jake looked at me apologetically. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you out in the cold. Let's get you inside.” He got out of the truck and opened my door for me.

As we walked toward the front door, he casually slung his arm around my shoulders. It felt good to feel his warm body close. Suddenly, I didn't feel as opposed to his closeness as before. It was almost like something had changed.

Without consciously deciding it, I snuggled closer to him, and his arm tightened around me.

I couldn’t see his face from this angle, but I was most certain that he was smiling. It was so easy to make Jake happy.

That thought made me realize something. Was that what my hallucinatory Edward meant? That I should be happy _with Jake?_ Everything was so confusing, but I still gave it some serious thought. I didn’t even notice when Jake sat us down on mine and Charlie's old couch.

He once again put his arm around my shoulders, and I liked the feeling of it. It felt normal, like it should feel between a guy and girl. 

You know that tingly feeling when someone you like gets really close to you? Yeah, I had it.

When Jake sat with me like this, it didn’t feel completely platonic, but I didn’t shy away. I knew that if I turned my head and kissed his cheek, there would be no turning back, and that thought didn’t scare me, weird enough.

I loved Jake, of course not as much as I loved Edward, but it was still something there that just felt _right._ Like this was the path my life should take. I loved Jake and it was nothing wrong with it. 

I loved Jake.

With those three words at the forefront of my mind, everything just clicked, and I saw everything. Everything my life could be if I just let go of the past and moved on. 

I saw Charlie and Renée mixed into a strange collage with Billy and Sam and La Push. I saw years passing, and meaning something as they passed, changing me. I saw the bobbing heads of two small, black-haired children, running away from me into the familiar forest. When they disappeared, they took the rest of the vision with them.

The vision made a longing start to grow, and I wanted it. I wanted it so badly. All I had to do to make it real was turn my head and kiss Jacob’s cheek. I knew what that move would tell him and how he would react. He would put his hand on my cheek and hold my face in place as he touched his lips softly to mine. 

But at the same time, I was unsure if I was really ready for it all. Even though Edward was the one who left me – the one who told me he didn't love me anymore – it still felt like cheating on him. I didn’t have the courage to see what would happen, until I heard his voice once again. This time, it was quiet and soft, completely different from the last time, but still the same.

“Be happy.” That was all the voice said, and then it went quiet.

I could actually feel the change these two words made. It was almost a physical transformation. Suddenly, I just knew that it was the very last time I would hear my hallucinatory Edward's voice.

The small part of my heart that had healed by being with Jake had moved on, and I could feel how it worked to revive the rest of my heart. 

It was a strange feeling to suddenly be able to breathe again. I took a deep breath and turned my head. I prepared myself to do the last thing in order to make my life right again. I started to slowly lean toward Jake.

Then the phone rang.

I let out a frustrated sigh when Jake shifted away from me so he could get up and answer it.

“Swan residence,” Jake said into the receiver. A pained expression came across his face. “Hi, Charlie. How's it going down there?”

I gasped when I heard Charlie's name. Once again, the thoughts of _my own happiness_ and how _I_ felt had made me totally forget about Harry's heart attack.

I got up from the couch and reached out my hand to show Jake that I wanted to talk to my dad. After saying this to Charlie, he passed me the phone and went back to the couch.

“Dad?”

“Yeah, Bella?”

“Are you okay?” I was so worried for him. Charlie was the same age as Harry, and I did not want to lose him, too. I don’t think I would have been able to bear it.

“Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so hard to believe that he's gone. I've known him for so long.”

“I'm really sorry, Dad. How are Sue, Seth, and Leah?” My heart ached for Seth. When I met him at that dinner party, he looked so young and innocent. It must be hard to lose his father at such a young age.

“Sue’s holding it together. She’s a very strong woman. The kids are not here. Sue said that it got too much for them and that Sam’s with them at the moment.”

“Sam?” I turned around and locked eyes with Jake. He had on an expression of total indifference, but I could see that it was something there.

“Yeah, anyway, I should be home in an hour maybe. I’m just going to stay with Sue a little longer.”

Without taking my eyes off of Jake, I continued my conversation with Charlie. “Okay. Do you want me to start on dinner?” He would probably be hungry when he came home.

“You don't have to cook dinner tonight, Bells. I can bring home a pizza.” I couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Dad, it’s no problem, I can cook. Besides, it’ll get my thoughts on something else for a while.”

“Right. I’ll see you later then. Bye.” Charlie ended the phone call and hung up.

I turned my back to the living room and hung up the phone. I felt Jake’s presence behind me, but I didn’t turn around.

“What was it that caused Harry’s heart attack?” I asked him and hoped he would actually give me a straightforward answer instead of dancing around it.

“He’s always had a weak heart.” I could hear it in his voice. It was so obvious that he wasn’t telling me the whole truth.

“Why are Seth and Leah with Sam?” I pressed on.

“He’s their third cousin. Of course he would want to help.”

I turned around and stared right into his eyes. “Jake, stop it! Just tell me. I know there’s something you’re keeping from me.”

Jake sighed and put up his hand on the wall next to my head to support his weight on. He came very close and leaned his head against mine. His eyes were closed, so there was no way he could see how he was affecting me at the moment. “Harry had a heart attack because…because Leah phased in front of him. The commotion distressed Seth and he phased too. That’s why they are with Sam.”

I had suspected that maybe Seth had phased, but not Leah and I tried to wrap my head around it.

“Leah?” Jake nodded with his eyes still closed. “Has that ever happened before?”

He inhaled sharply and leaned away from me. My thoughts cleared up the minute we weren’t touching anymore. “No. That’s why there’s so much going on right now. It’s never mentioned in the legends about female wolves, which gives us cause to believe that it’s never existed before. Sam is trying to calm Leah and Seth down; get them to phase to human form again, but it’s challenging.”

“I bet. They just lost their father.” Jake finally opened his eyes and I could see what all of this did to him. He looked calm on the outside, but inside, a war was raging. What he wanted the most at the moment was to get out there and help, but he also felt the need to protect me from Victoria since she was still free out there.

I closed the distance between us and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me almost painfully, but I only answered by hugging him even tighter.

I felt him sigh into my hair before he leaned back to look me in the eyes. “Bella, you confuse me. What is it that you want?” He looked adorably confused. Almost like a child who had lost his mommy at the mall. He looked so cute, and I didn’t even hesitate when I put a hand on his cheek and stood up on my toes to gently press my lips against his for a second.

It seemed like it took several seconds before my action sunk in completely. When it did, his eyes lit up and he crashed his mouth down on mine, much more forcibly than I’d had.

Even though the kiss was not soft, his lips were and it felt slightly strange for about a second. I wasn't used to the feeling of soft and warm lips on mine, but I liked it.

Jake’s hands were on my hips, and he used some of his strength to pull me even closer. There was absolutely no air between our bodies and I could feel that Jake was getting quite excited. Still, I didn’t pull away. I didn’t want to pull away. Instead, I wound my arms around his neck and stood up on my toes.

I could tell that he did not anticipate my response. This kiss had probably been a test to see if I would pull away. He was happily surprised when I didn’t. 

When he opened his mouth, I could feel his breath on my face, moist and warm.

A noise escaped me and it made Jake press our bodies even closer together. My back was up against the wall and I had nowhere to go. I felt all warm inside and when I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, I opened my mouth to meet him halfway. 

Both Jake and I were breathing heavily, and I could feel the oxygen in my brain slowly draining away. I felt lightheaded, and I knew that I was going to faint any second.

At that exact moment, Jake broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine.

Our chests were heaving as we tried to catch our breath.

Jake swallowed thickly before speaking. “Wow, Bella. So I guess you want to give me a chance after all.”

I giggled and whispered in his ear. “Yes, definitely giving you a chance.”

Jake shivered. “Thank you.”

I cast a glance at the clock. Charlie would be home in forty-five minutes, and I needed to start dinner. I leaned away from Jake.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?”

Jake smiled my smile and stroked my cheek. “I'd love to.” Then he kissed me again, very softly.

It wasn't as urgent this time. This kiss wasn't about need or to confirming our feelings for each other. It was only about us and neither of us wanted it to end.

But I really had to start dinner, so I broke away and took his hand. “Seriously, I really need to start dinner now.” Jake laughed and followed me into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Two months later_

I tried to take deep breaths in order to calm down my heart rate. It was beating hard against my ribs as I stared at the heavy, full-sized envelope in my hand. It had the name of the school printed in the corner, and it looked awfully official.

With trembling hands, I ripped it open with a knife and pulled out a letter.

Dear Isabella:

Congratulations! The University of Washington is pleased to offer you admission for the autumn of 2006…

“I got in,” I whispered out to myself. The words tasted so sweet in my mouth and I tried again, a little louder this time. “I got in. Oh god, I got in!”

I let out a very unlike-me scream and ran to the phone. I quickly dialed Jake’s number and impatiently waited for him to pick up. Billy was the one to answer, as usual, and told me that Jake was asleep but that he would go get him for me.

Before I knew about the werewolves, I would have thought that it was strange that someone was sleeping at five in the afternoon, but I knew that Sam was keeping Jake up at night since they still hadn’t been able to catch Victoria. It annoyed Jake to no end, but there was nothing he could do. She kept to her strange pattern and was always just out of reach for the wolves, especially since that close call the day of Harry’s heart attack.

“Hello?” Jake’s rough voice came through the phone.

“I got in!”

“Baby, you’re screaming.” I heard him say through a yawn.

“You bet I am, and do you know why? Because I got in! I got accepted to University of Washington today.” I was all sorts of excited and I had Jake to thank for that. Two months ago, I wouldn't have screamed or anything, but being with Jake had helped a lot. My heart was almost completely healed, and I never had to hold my chest together anymore. I was actually happy again.

I was sure that I looked much better now as well. I had gotten a little of my color back, not that I had much before, but still. My hair was shinier, now that I cared to wash it, and I had gained the weight I lost. I looked like health itself, except from my usual pale skin.

“Seriously? You got in? That’s great, Bella. Congratulations!” Jake sounded a lot more awake now, and I asked him if it would be okay for me to come down to the reservation.

La Push had become my second home, well almost my only home because I was there constantly, only coming home to sleep and cook for Charlie. Sometimes, Charlie joined us and we ate together in Jake and Billy’s small kitchen.

On a few occasions, I’d actually fallen asleep on their couch while I waited for Jake to come home from patrol. Those nights, Jake always carried me to his bed before settling in on the couch himself. He was much more gentlemanly then I first thought.

A lot of things had changed during the past two months. For example, the pack had grown. Quil joined only weeks after Seth and Leah were able to phase back into human form, and about a week ago, two kids named Brady and Collin phased as well. They were really young, only thirteen, which was the youngest a wolf had ever been. It worried Sam to an extent, but he was pretty sure that the gene had set in because Victoria was leaving her scent all over La Push and Forks.

My classmates had started to talk to me again now that I was acting “normal.” Luckily enough, all the guys had started to back off when my relationship with Jake got official. None of them felt the need to go against my very buff boyfriend; not even Mike.

I was enjoying my life, and I very rarely thought about the Cullen's anymore. They were as distant as an old dream. I had let go and moved on.

I thought about all of this and smiled as I drove down to La Push. My smile widened when I saw Charlie’s cruiser parked on the driveway. Charlie was a lot happier now as well. He had told me about a week after Jake and I told him about us that he had always secretly wanted to see us together. Charlie smiled more nowadays then I’d ever seen him smile in my entire life and I loved to see it.

I had kept my promise to myself and Charlie to stay away from all reckless and stupid things. I had never felt so alive before.

**_^=NP=^_ **

_June_

I was putting my hair up in a high ponytail when the doorbell rang. I was only wearing a towel so I yelled for Charlie to open the door since he was downstairs.

Today was my graduation day and I just couldn’t believe that the day had finally arrived. In just a few hours, I would be officially out of high school.

“Bells! Jake is here! Should I send him up?” Charlie bellowed from downstairs.

“No, I’m not dressed! Keep him down there with you and I’ll join you in a second,” I yelled back.

For some reason, that made Charlie laugh, and I didn’t understand why until I heard him tell Jake that he still owned a gun which he was licensed to use. I could only guess that Jake had jokingly started to walk up the stairs when I said that I wasn’t dressed. It would have been such a Jake thing to do.

I walked into my bedroom and sighed when I saw the mess. Earlier this morning, I had raided my closet for something nice to wear. I had wanted to wear a red shirt together with the one and only skirt I owned. Sadly, that red shirt had mysteriously disappeared, and I had no idea what I was going to wear with the skirt.

I let my eyes wander from the pile of clothes on my bed to my closet when I caught sight of the black plastic bag tucked into the corner. I frowned and pulled it out to see what it was. I gasped when I saw the contents. I had completely forgotten this was even there.

Inside was the mangled stereo I’d gotten on my eighteenth birthday together with the plane tickets that had expired a while ago. I could also see some kind of fabric in the bottom and I fished it out. I almost screamed out of joy when I saw that it was my dark blue blouse. I knew why I’d put this in the bag with the stereo. It reminded me of Edward because he liked the color on me.

I pressed the fabric against my nose to see if it smelled. I wasn’t sure if it had been used before I put it in the bag, but it smelled clean enough, and it would definitely work with my khaki skirt.

Dressed and ready, I skipped down the stairs. I saw that Jake was in the living room with his back to me, and even though I knew he’d already heard me, I jumped and hugged him from behind.

He was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt. He looked dangerously handsome. “Well, hello. What brings such a handsome guy to my house?”

I felt the vibrations from his laughter and released him from my grip. He turned around and looked me up and down. “The answer would be my insanely hot girlfriend,” he said with a wink before giving me a deep kiss. We heard Charlie clear his throat from his chair and we broke apart, laughing. "How does it feel, babe? Nervous?" Jake whispered in my ear.

“Not really. This is the way it's supposed to be, right?" I smiled up at him, and he grinned right back at me and nodded.

“This is exactly how it’s supposed to be,” he said. 

I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his before turning my attention to my dad. “Are you ready, Dad? We’re supposed to meet the others at school now.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Charlie grunted as he heaved himself out of the chair.

When we arrived at school, there were a lot of people to hug. All of Jake’s brothers were there, and so were Leah, Sue, and Billy. Additional ones were the imprintees’ Emily, Kim, Jake’s sister Rachel, little Clair, and Clair’s mother; even though I didn’t know the last one personally.

My first question to Jake when I learned about imprinting was if he’d imprinted on me. He’d told me no because I would have known if that had been the case. For a period after that, and still sometimes today, I felt insecure when I thought that Jake’s genetic true love could be out there somewhere and that someday he might leave me if he found her.

Jake had reassure me that it was highly unusual to imprint on someone that was not even the slightest related to the Quileute tribe and he’d seen every girl on the reservation more times than he could count. He said that had he not imprinted yet, it probably wouldn’t happen.

I had been reassured for a while, but there was still that tiny part in my head that made me slightly insecure. I didn’t listen to it most of the time, but sometimes it made itself heard.

I had been slightly freaked out when I found out that Quil had imprinted on Clair, since she was only two, but once again, Jake explained to me that he didn’t see Clair in a romantic way. At the moment, he was more like a big brother to her.

I had fully accepted it once I saw the two of them together. Quil was fiercely protective of Clair and she loved him like no other. They just fit together.

After saying hello to everybody, we walked inside the auditorium together, talking as loudly as ever. Jake kept our hands clasped together until I had to go to my classmates. He gave me a quick kiss and congratulated me once again before joining the rest of our families.

**_^=NP=^_ **

_Three months later (A year after Edward left)_

I was home from collage for the weekend so that we could celebrate my nineteenth birthday that was last week. I felt new and fresh. Collage was exactly what I needed to put my life back together, and combined with Jake, I couldn't have gotten it any better.

I drove down the familiar road toward La Push, longing to see Jake again. I hadn't seen him in at least a month because of all the studying I had to do and my free time was very limited, so I had to settle with talking to him on the phone only.

As I killed the engine, I saw that Jake was already coming out the door to meet me. I smiled big as I hopped out of the truck and got enveloped into the most loving embrace I’d ever been in. Jake lifted me from the ground and spun around in a circle before giving me a soft and very passionate kiss. When his lips touched mine again after so long, it felt like an electric current started at my lips and went through my entire body. I even think we got a bit too much into the kiss because suddenly I was pressed against my truck with Jake’s tongue in my mouth.

No matter how hard it was, I had to stop it before it got too far. Jake and I had barely passed second base and I didn’t want our first time to happen against my truck.

When I pushed slightly on Jake’s chest, he groaned in frustration. I could definitely understand why he was frustrated. I was too, even though I was the one that held back. I just didn’t want our first time to be rushed during one of my weekends at home. I was actually hoping to move forward with him during Christmas break, but he didn’t know that yet.

Jake took a few deep breaths to calm down, so when he looked up, all the frustration was gone from his face and replaced with only joy of seeing me again. “God, Bella! It’s so good to see you again. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” He caressed my cheek with the tips of his fingers, and it felt like he left a trail of fire on my face.

“All I know is how much I’ve missed you,” I whispered out.

Jake kept the hand on my cheek and the other on my hip as he leaned forward and rested his forehead on mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds and just reveled in the fact that we were together again. “I love you,” Jake said lowly, and I smiled.

“I love you, too.” We had exchanged these words for the first time when I left for college and it filled me up every time I heard him say it. My heart always started to beat a bit faster and it felt like I would explode with happiness.

Suddenly, Jake straightened his back and told me to stay put while he went to get something in his garage. He came back with a wrapped package and a box of conversation hearts. He offered the presents to me. “Happy birthday and six months, baby.” I knew that it was our six month anniversary today, but I'd been so busy with studies, I hadn't gotten around buying him anything, so I felt a little bit guilty as I took the box of candy. After all it was _our_ candy.

"Jake, I don't have anything for you." 

He shook his head. "Just you being here is a gift itself. You have so little time, even during the weekends and it feels so good that you were able to get away for this one. So it's okay. Besides, if you don’t want to see it as an anniversary gift, just look at it as another birthday gift."

That got my attention to the wrapped package. I gently unwrapped it and gasped when I saw the beautifully carved bracelet charm inside. It would be a perfect addition to the bracelet with the wooden wolf that I got from Jake on my graduation. The charm was the letters B and J interlaced together. It was so beautiful I started to cry.

“Oh, Jake, it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, well it’s my own design so I had to start over a few times until I was happy with it. I think it came out alright.”

Jake was always so modest when it came to his talents. The only thing he actually boasted about was his talent with fixing engines.

My day with Jake was one of the best ever. We had a hard time letting go of each other when I had to go home to Charlie's, but we did once we promised that we’d see each other tomorrow at my birthday celebration that was going to take place down at First Beach.

Charlie was very happy to see me and once he released me from his very uncharacteristic hug, he bombarded me with questions about collage and how I was doing in Tacoma. After about an hour, I told him that I needed some fresh air and that when I came back, I would start with dinner.

“You are not cooking tonight, young lady. You just came home and I don’t want you by the stove as soon as you enter the door. I’ll order a pizza.” He went for the kitchen, and I laughed at his back.

“Alright, Charlie, I’ll be back soon.”

I decided to go for a quick walk in the forest and get reacquainted with the greenery. I had actually missed all the green. Tacoma was a bigger city and you had to drive quite a bit to get to the forest there, so my days took place in the concrete jungle.

I had barely entered the forest when I got the feeling that I wasn’t alone. I scanned my surroundings without seeing anyone, so I brushed it off, thinking that maybe it was an animal in the bushes or something.

But the feeling didn’t go away, no matter how deep in the forest I got. It was almost as if someone was following me. For a moment, I was afraid that it was Victoria and my blood went cold, but then I thought that if it had really been her, she would have attacked me by now. I was all alone and defenseless, and I don’t think she would have waited if a chance like this presented itself.

I turned around anyway to go back since I couldn’t enjoy my walk anymore. Not with the constant feeling of someone watching me.

It wasn’t until I closed in on the spot where Edward left me that I knew that I was definitely being followed. I stopped walking and just listened. I could only hear the rustle of leaves in the wind and trees creaking, but I knew that my pursuer stood right behind me. I could feel their presence.

I swallowed thickly before turning around. My hands flew up to my mouth and I gasped when I saw the person I never thought I’d see again.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I was completely locked on the spot. I couldn’t move; I couldn’t look away. I just stared at him with my hands covering my gaping mouth. My breathing started to pick up and my sight got blurry when tears formed in my eyes. I lowered my hands when I started to gasp for air.

What was he doing here? Why was he here? Why now? I didn’t want him here. Not now; not ever.

The part of my heart that had never healed after his abandonment ached and it wanted me to walk up to him, put my arms around him, and never let go. But the other part–the one that belonged to Jake–screamed at that part to shut up and walk away right now because we did not want that man here.

Edward opened his mouth and closed it again. I could clearly see that he wanted to say something but had a hard time getting it out. He eventually gave up and took a step forward instead.

I answered by taking a step backwards. I knew if he got any closer it would break me. When he took yet another step forward, I raised my hand to stop him. “Don’t come closer.” My eyes were still filled with tears, but my voice had been loud and clear.

He immediately stopped and stared at me with pained eyes. He opened his mouth again, but I stopped him. “Please, don’t. It will only make it more difficult.” My breath caught in my throat when a small sob escaped. Who was I kidding? It was already painfully difficult. I tried to tell myself to just turn around and walk away before he could do anything, but I couldn’t. A part of my body still gravitated toward him.

I looked down at the ground–I found that it made things slightly easier if I wasn’t looking directly at him–and hugged my middle section to hold myself together. I had not done this once since Jake and I got together, but then I spend two minutes in Edward’s presence and I’m back at square one.

Despite my feelings, I could not stop myself from voicing the thought that banged around in my head. “Why? What are you doing here?” My voice wasn’t as strong anymore and it trembled so badly that I could barely understand what I was saying, but I knew that he could.

He exhaled quietly. "I needed to check on you. To see if you were okay," he said with his velvety voice as smooth as ever. His tone was apologetic, but his words lit a fire inside of me. 

He what?! 

My anger helped to push the sadness away and I was able to swallow down the lump that had formed in my throat. The healed part of me had finally been able to make the aching part shut up, and she was now in full control of my body, claws out and sharpened.

My eyes snapped to his, and he took a startled step back when he saw the dark emotion in them. I slowly took a step forward and then another. I was only a few feet away from him when I finally opened my mouth. “You had to check on me? See if I was okay?” My voice was trembling again, but out of a totally different reason this time. I was furious. “What the hell were you expecting, Edward? That I’d walk around and sing out of joy because you left me here all alone? Is that what you thought?” I stared directly at him and I saw him cringe when I raised my voice. “Well? Was it?”

He swallowed and shook his head. “No, I was just–“

“You were wrong, Edward, because I was not happy. I was in _pain_ ; completely miserable without you,” I finished and crossed my arms over my chest in a protective gesture. 

Edward’s face was the mask of grief at the end of my little speech, but angry Bella was still in control and she could not care less about how he felt. According to her, he deserved to feel some pain after what he put me through.

He looked at me through his eyelashes when he opened his mouth to speak. "Was?" He had picked up on the keyword.

I frowned and pursed my lips. "Yes, _was_ ," I confirmed.

Edward’s shoulders slumped forward and he used his hand to support himself on a tree. He looked completely defeated and he sunk to the ground. He put his arms around his knees and bent his head forward.

The anger in me drained away when I saw him like that. He looked so vulnerable, and I released my arms from their stiff position across my chest. I sighed. “What were you expecting, Edward?” My voice was very soft now–neither sad nor angry–just soft. “Did you really think that you could leave me like you did and not expect me to move on eventually?”

He answered with his head still bent down. “I didn't expect anything. I hoped.” He raised his head and locked his gaze with mine. “Who is it? Mike? Tyler? Eric?” His tone was accusive, and I frowned.

_“What?”_ How dare he accuse me? And why was he so aggressive? It wasn’t like he still loved me. He’d made that awfully clear the day he left. “Are you actually accusing me of something?” He shrugged and my anger flared up again. “Who the hell do you think you are? Why do you think you have any sort of right to treat me like this?” Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. I was really hurt by his implication. His tone was like a husband finding out that his wife had cheated on him and now he wanted to know which one of his friends that she’d slept with. “You have no idea what I’ve gone through. What I had to endure for five months before I was finally able to breathe again,” I told him while my tears never stopped falling.

Edward mumbled something that was too low for me to catch. I did not ask for him to repeat because I was honestly not interested in what he had to say. I started to turn away from him. “Just go, Edward. You won’t accomplish anything by staying here, so you might as well leave.”

My heart screamed _‘No,’_ at the top of its lungs, but I just told it to shut it. I turned completely and started to walk back to the house when an ice-cold hand grabbed my wrist. I flinched at the touch I wasn’t accustomed to anymore. It was too cold and hard for me to feel comfortable.

“Bella, I can’t let you walk away from me.” He pulled on my arm so that I faced him again. He was closer than he’d been for a year and my heart started to race in my chest. It screamed at him to see me; to kiss me and make me forget all the hurt and anger. I stared into his dark golden eyes. It was obvious he had not fed for a while, but as usual, I wasn’t afraid. I knew he would never hurt me–physically at least. “Please, Bella, I need to know. Who is it that’s replaced me?” His breath washed over my face and I felt slightly dazed, but I quickly shook my head to clear it. He would not dazzle me. His days of manipulating me to do as he wanted were over.

“Edward, let go of me,” I said coldly. As soon as he released my wrist, I took a step back so that he would not invade my personal space anymore. When I felt as comfortable as I could, I answered him. “Your so-called replacement is Jacob Black.” He looked completely shocked by my revelation, and for a second he even looked disgusted. I knew why. Jacob had told me that just like werewolves thought vampires reeked, they did not exactly smell of roses to the vampires either. Also the whole mortal enemies’ thing was probably a major factor as well. It was to be expected that Edward would not like it. Well, he could just shove his opinion somewhere dark.

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Edward said, and I narrowed my eyes.

“Why would I joke about something like that?”

“I don’t know! I just can’t believe that you’d be with _him_ of all people.”

“Edward, it sounds like you’ve got a problem with Jacob.” Of course he had a problem with Jacob. I just enjoyed watching him squirm and be uncomfortable for once.

“I definitely have a problem with Jacob!” His eyebrows were low over his eyes and his eyes had grown even darker than they were just a minute ago.

I tilted my head to the side and tried to look like I had absolutely no idea why Edward was so opposed to me being with Jake. “Do tell.”

Edward studied me for a long moment. He could probably see in my face that I knew all about Jacob’s supernatural side. He sighed in defeat. “Bella, you know what he is. I can see it in your eyes. What I don’t understand is why you would replace one monster with another?”

I don’t think Edward anticipated my reaction to his words because when I strode forward and shoved him in his chest, he actually stumbled a bit. It wasn’t much, only like he was caught off balance for a second. “You will not call my boyfriend a monster. He’s the most gentle, kindest person I’ve ever known. When you left me, I was completely broken and Jacob had to pick up the pieces and glue me back together. _He_ never gave up on me and he’s been by my side the entire time.”

“He’s dangerous, Bella,” Edward tried. I could not stop the laugh that escaped me and it gave me some sick satisfaction when Edward flinched at the sound of it.

“Well, aren’t you just a bit hypocritical?”

Edward’s eyes hardened. “I knew that I was dangerous for you. I told you that from the beginning. For crying out loud, Bella, that’s the reason I left!” He actually yelled at me. I don’t think I’d ever heard Edward yell at me. Fine by me. Angry Edward I could take.

“Then what are you doing here? It’s not like you’ve stopped being dangerous for me,” I yelled right back at him.

“I couldn’t stay away anymore! Bella, I love you!”

I was about to continue yelling at him when his words registered in my brain, and I stopped short. “What did you say?”

The hardness disappeared from Edward’s eyes and his voice was back to its velvety texture. “I love you, Bella. I never stopped loving you.”

I started to shake my head. I refused to believe what he was saying, but he wasn’t finished.

“No, Bella, listen to me. I never stopped loving you. You were and still are my entire life. My entire existence revolves around you. This last year has been excruciating without you. What you told me before, about not being able to breathe, I knew exactly what you were talking about because I felt the exact same thing.”

“Stop,” I said weakly. I knew he could hear me, though, but he wasn’t listening.

“No, I won’t stop. You need to hear this. Before this moment–before I finally laid my eyes on you again–I haven’t been able to take a real breath. I’ve been completely useless. I literally crawled up in a corner and wished for death every second that we were apart.”

“Edward, just stop,” I exclaimed and he finally went quiet. “What do you hope to accomplish by telling me this? Do you think I will leave Jacob and choose you instead? Is that you want?”

He opened his mouth to answer but my questions were rhetorical. I did not want an answer because I already knew what he would say.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I’m sorry. I know that’s not what you want to hear, but that’s how I feel.”

He opened his mouth again, but I stopped him. “No, don’t interrupt me. You’re too late, Edward. I’ve moved on, just like you wanted me to. If you had come back six months ago, things would have looked different, but I’m with Jake now, and I love him.”

Edward fell down on his knees and buried his face in his hands. When he looked back up at me, he looked like a small boy, so sad and lost. “Bella, please...Forgive me. I can't live without you.”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered as I started to back away. His vulnerability was getting to me and I was afraid that if I stayed, I would do something I would regret later.

“No, Bella, please, don’t leave! I-I need you.” His voice was thick with sorrow and it hurt me to see him like this. Where was the arrogant vampire that I was angry at? I wasn’t strong enough to handle this Edward.

Edward started to crawl on his knees toward me. He practically radiated desperation and once again my eyes filled with tears. “Edward, don’t,” I tried, but it was in vain. I started to sob when he put his arms around my waist. He was like a lost man at sea, clinging onto the wooden board that would keep him alive. His breathing hitched and it sounded like he was crying. He buried his face in my stomach and took deep breaths.

“I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sure that we would've had a great life together and that we would've still been together if you hadn't left. But you did leave and now I'm with Jacob.” My voice was thick with the tears that continuously streamed down my cheeks.

I tried to break free, but he just tightened his hold on me. "Please, just give me another chance." He looked up at me with golden eyes filled with sorrow.

“I can’t. You’ve hurt me too much. It’s too late.” I tried to pry his hands away from me, but I knew that I wouldn’t be able to go anywhere unless he released me. He was just too strong. “Please, Edward, just let me go,” I was practically begging him.

“No, I can’t just let you go. I love you, Bella.” I stopped trying to break free. Instead I caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes as if to imprint the feeling into his memory.

“A part of me will always love you, too, but I can't choose you over my own life again. I just can't, and I'm sorry. I'm happy now. So, please”–he opened his eyes–“just let me go.” The last part came out as a whisper, but they made the impact I wanted, for Edward’s arms went limp at his sides.

I started to back away again. When I was several yards away, I gave my parting words. “Just go, Edward. And don’t come back.”

I turned around and went back to the house. I looked at the forest one last time before going inside, and I could still see Edward on his knees. He had not moved and it looked like he’d be there for a while.

I really hoped he would listen to me and leave. I think that would be the only way for us.

The smell of pizza invaded my nostrils, and I remembered that this was supposed to be mine and Charlie’s reunion night. He was in the kitchen, putting out plates and utensils, with his back at me. Being very careful to not show my face, I told him that I wanted to take a quick shower before we ate. That would give me enough time to get myself back together and wash away the tear lines on my face.

Hopefully, Charlie wouldn’t suspect a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Edward's Perspective**

This was not how it was supposed to go. Not that I had actually planned anything, but still.

The pain I was experiencing now made the ache from before seem like a rain drop in the ocean. I had never felt anything like it. When I was separated from Bella, I felt an echo of it, but now that she had actually rejected me, it hit me with full force.

Why did I make myself known? Why didn’t I just stay out of her sight? I was supposed to just check on her. I had not planned to speak to her and I had definitely not planned to beg for her to take me back. Seriously, what did I think would happen? That she would smile and throw herself in my arms after I hurt her so deeply? How could anyone be so stupid?

It had been completely involuntarily. I had hid in the bushes, keeping watch over her house when I saw her coming my way. Had she seen me? Was that why she was coming here?

No, she had not seen me. She was just going for a walk, and I simply had to follow her. I should have known that she would feel my presence. She had always been able to know when I was close, no matter how well hidden I was.

When she turned around to walk back to the house, an invisible force took control over my body and made me reveal myself. I could see the exact second when she registered that she was being followed. She had stopped walking and turned around painfully slowly.

I don’t know what I had been expecting for when she laid her eyes one me, but it was definitely not the absolutely horrified expression that transformed her entire appearance. She looked like she’d seen a ghost that she wanted to disappear.

Her body language had told me so much more than her words while we talked. With her arms across her chest, she made it really clear that she didn’t want me here. But I couldn’t just walk away. Not when I was finally with her again.

I was not above begging and that was exactly what I did. I clung to her, and my heart was singing when I held her soft form in my arms once again. I could barely feel it as she tried to break free. I wanted nothing more than to ignore her tries, but when she begged me to let her go, I couldn’t force myself upon her anymore.

It was her parting words that cut the most, though. She actually told me to leave and never come back. The pain felt physical, as if she’d ripped my heart from my chest and was crushing it with her hand right in front of me.

Everything she’d said to me was true of course. I _was_ wrong, and I had absolutely no right to treat her like I had. I _was_ hypocritical, and I _had_ hurt her too much for her to ever take me back.

I brought my hand up to the cheek she had touched and tried to conjure up the feeling of complete relief, but it was impossible. I could easily remember the echo of her touch, but no memory could replace the real thing.

I clenched my hands into fists and pounded on the ground to get some of my unjustified anger out. I sighed and stood up. My fist flew into a tree next to me and it cracked by the roots. With a groan it fell over. It seemed like the only thing I left behind me was destruction and pain.

I started to run with full intention of doing exactly what Bella asked me to do, when I came across a scent that made chills go down my spine.

Victoria.

The trail was days old, but it told me that Victoria was definitely after Bella. I had heard glimpses of it when I was tracking her, before I lost her trail down in the South, but I had never taken it seriously.

I realized that I couldn’t leave, not yet anyway.

I had to speak to Jacob and his pack of mutts.

**_^=NP=^_ **

I ran toward the boundary line that separated the two territories. The reeking smell of wet dog invaded my nostrils as soon as I closed in on my goal. It was stronger than when I was here the last time, which could only mean that the pack had grown.

When I was right next to the boundary line, I scanned the trees for any movement. I wanted to get a hold of a wolf as soon as possible, and I did not have the patience to wait. I needed to know what they knew about Victoria.

I started to run along the line but I couldn’t hear or see anything. It wasn’t until I reached the end of the northern border that I heard the heavy thumping of a very large heart. I reached out with my mind and immediately understood that I’d found one of them. When I was very close, the wolf became aware of my presence and it immediately started howling.

_“Shit! Sam, you better get over here right now!”_

_“What is it Seth? The whole reservation could hear you.”_

It was fascinating to hear the wolves communicate with their minds. I had never encountered anything like it before.

_“Vampire’s closing in fast. It doesn’t smell like the red-head, but I’m alone here. What should I do?”_

_“Fall back, Seth! Do not attack! I’m fifteen minutes away. Paul, Jared! Assist Seth now!”_

_“Right on it, Sam. Jared and I are on the way.”_

The wolves mind were so interlocked with each other that it almost made me dizzy to see all the scenarios from the different minds. One by one, all of the wolves joined the others. I had stopped running and I could hear Seth just a few yards away from me.

_“Sam, I think it’s one of the Cullens. He’s just standing right by the treaty line. It’s like he’s waiting for something.”_

Seth had his eyes on me and Sam confirmed who I was when he saw me through Seth’s eyes.

_“Collin, you’re closest to Jacob. Wake him up and get him out here.”_

Distant howling started again and only two minutes later did I hear Jacob’s mental voice.

_“What the hell’s going on? Collin almost made Dad fall out of his chair when he started howling right in our backyard.”_

A few of the wolves snickered until Sam growled at them to be quiet. _“Edward Cullen’s here; thought you might want to join us.”_

Sam had barely finished thinking my name before Jacob put in a new gear and tore through the forest at a speed that would have made him almost able to catch up to me.

All the wolves gathered with Seth and I could count up to ten minds, including a female one that I did not expect. I had never even heard of a female wolf before.

Sam had to order Jacob to calm down when he tried to charge for me, but eventually, they all came out from the trees and into my sight. I straightened my back and put my hands up to show them that I wasn’t a threat, and I was not after a fight.

“I’m not here to fight,” I said loud and clear. A brown wolf bared his teeth and growled at me before Sam snapped with his teeth as a warning for the wolf to be quiet. “I am here to talk about Victoria.”

Every one of the wolves automatically conjured up different images of Victoria in their minds. I could see all of the times they had hunted her and failed. I could also see how much it annoyed them that the “red-head” was still roaming around in their forest.

“I want to help you kill her.”

**_^=NP=^_ **

Everything was ready. Together with the wolves, it was decided that they would hoard her to the treaty line where I was going to wait for her. She had no idea that I was here, so it would be quite the surprise for her when I tore her head from her shoulders.

To really make sure that she would be none the wiser, I had allowed the wolves to come over to my side of the territory and cover my scent by running in my trail and disguise it.  
We had been on guard the entire night and it was getting lighter. I was starting to think that she would not show up when I heard the howling. That was the signal. Victoria was close.

I tuned in on the wolves minds and saw Victoria’s face as clear as if she’d been standing in front of me. Her hair was flying behind her like a flame as she ran from the wolves. 

They were tight on her heel, slowly closing in on her until she couldn’t run off to the sides. She tried to jump up in a tree an turn around, but Sam was too quick for her and knocked her down on the ground. She was on her feet again in half a second and headed in my direction. She was practically running into my arms.

I jumped from the wolves’ minds and into hers to see where she was planning to cross onto my territory. She was about a mile to my right, so I started to jump from tree to tree until I was at the exact place where she would cross.

I could see her then from my place. Sam and Jacob were right behind her, but when Sam caught my eye, he drove his paws into the dirt and stopped running. Jacob copied him.

This caused Victoria to turn her head to see what happened to her pursuers. She did not even see me as I jumped from the tree and knocked her to the ground. I quickly pulled her arms behind her back and held her in my steel grip. She was strong and she was fighting with every bit of strength she had.

She tilted her head and looked at me. When she recognized me, she started to laugh. I gritted my teeth and put a hand around her neck and the other on the top of her head so that I could tore it off in one clean break.

“Go on! Kill me! Do you really think that I’m alone? There are other’s out there, hunting her and they won’t stop. Not even when I’m dead.”

This did not sound like Victoria. She had hunted Bella for over a year, so why would she suddenly just give up? She would do almost anything to get Bella’s blood on her hands. It did not make sense. She had something up her sleeve.

I dug around in her mind and tried to find anything that would reveal to me what she was talking about, but I couldn’t find anything. It worried me, but I was not going to step away from this chance. I finally had Victoria in a death grip and she was going to die right now.

With one quick flick of my wrist, I tore off her head and threw it to the wolves, literally. One by one, her limbs were severed from her body until there was nothing but a pile of broken pieces on the ground. I took out a lighter from my pocket and threw it on the pile. The venom from Victoria’s torn limbs immediately took fire and the flames rose high in the sky.

I did not know what Victoria talked about before her death, but I was going to find out. But first, I had to talk to Jacob about a certain brunette that we both loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

“Jacob? Would you mind talking with me for a moment?”

_“About what, leech?”_

“I think you already know.” 

Jacob growled lowly. _“I don’t have anything to say to you.”_

“Maybe not, but I have a few things I would like to say.” 

Jacob shook his giant head. _“It doesn’t matter what you have to say. The choice is Bella’s and she’s chosen me.”_

“I am very aware of that, but–“ I was interrupted by the sound of a twig breaking and that got my attention to the fact that we had an audience. “Would you mind talking to me alone?”

Jacob looked around at his brothers and sister before he reassured them that he would be fine. They reluctantly left, but they respected Jacob too much to go against him. The grey female wolf lingered and was the last one to leave. She locked her eyes with mine and glared at me before taking off after the others. I wasn’t completely sure who she was because none of them had been thinking her name and I had not recognized her “voice.”

It did not matter though.

“Alright, we're alone. So talk.” I had not noticed that Jacob had phased back into human form so I was a tiny bit startled when I heard his voice outside of my head. I turned my attention to him and saw that his jaw was tightly clenched. I sighed and tried to find the right words to say. It was insanely difficult and it was quiet for a very long time.

“Are you planning on actually saying something or just stand there until I drop dead out of boredom?”

“Jacob, I need to know that you will take care of Bella in the best way that you can.”

Jacob narrowed his eyes. “Do you doubt my ability to protect her?”

I shook my head. “No. Absolutely not. I know that you are more than capable of keeping her safe. But the fact remains that even if Bella doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore; she still means everything to me. I just need you to reassure me that you’ll keep her happy.”

“Look, I’ve done nothing but trying to keep her happy since you left. It wasn’t easy in the beginning because she refused to let you go. Ever since I phased for the first time, I’ve been plagued by the images that Sam’s got in his head from the night he found her. It wasn’t pretty and just thinking about it now, knowing that you are the one behind her misery, makes me want to kill you so badly.” Jacob’s hands were in tight fists by his sides as he tried to control his anger. He was completely justified in his anger, and I would not blame him if he phased right now and attacked me.

“And you would be completely justified in doing so. Nobody would blame you–least of all me. I just need to know that you’ll do whatever it takes to assure her happiness. If you promise me that, I will promise you that you won’t ever have to see my face again.”

I could see that Jacob really wanted to take this deal. It wasn’t exactly a hard promise to keep for him. He had already promised himself that. He would never hurt Bella or leave. She was it for him. It did not matter for him that he was only sixteen. He knew what he wanted and he finally had it.

He already had everything planned out. He was going to graduate from high school on the reservation, and by that time, Bella would be out of college. He would ask her to move with him when he was going to college himself. When they were old enough, he was going to ask her to marry him.

When school was finished, they would return to La Push where they would get their own house. He even knew how many kids he wanted.

I felt a pang of jealousy when I thought of all the things he was actually able to give her that I never would have been able to. She deserved it all. She deserved a big family, with kids and grandkids. This was the way her life was supposed to be. What I had hoped she would find after I’d left.

It still hurt a great deal that I would not be the one for her. I still loved her and I would always love her. I would never be able to love anyone else. But that love also helped me feel relief when I realized that she would get everything I had intended for her from the beginning.

“Alright, I’ll keep her happy. I would’ve even if it hadn’t been a promise to you because she deserves it. But I’ll take your deal if it means that you’ll completely disappear from our lives.” Jacob held out his hand to me, and I grabbed it without hesitating.

As soon as we released each other, I turned around. “Take care of her, Jacob,” I said over my shoulder before running into the dark depths of the forest. I headed toward Seattle because I had seen a glimpse of it right before I beheaded Victoria. If there was a place for me to find out the answers to my questions about what Victoria talked about before she died, Seattle would be a good place to start.

**_^=NP=^_ **

**Bella’s Perspective**

When I woke up in the morning, my first thought was that it had all been a dream, but of course it wasn’t. Everything just felt too real to be a dream and I knew that I had actually asked Edward to leave and never come back the day before.

That little part of me that was still in love with him was crying in a dark corner and couldn’t believe what I had done, but the bigger part, the part that was in control, felt like it finally had gotten some closure. I felt lighter somehow. It was definitely completely different from the way it felt the first time.

I was so relieved when I understood that it was because I had finally let him go. Edward was not a part of me anymore. I didn’t need him to live. I had my parents, my friends, and I had Jake. A girl couldn’t exactly ask for more.

Despite that, I felt that I had to tell Jake what had happened. I didn’t want to keep secrets from him and I did not want to wait until tonight and tell him at the party. That would just destroy the mood.

I decided to call and see if he was awake.

As usual, it was Billy who answered.

“Hi Billy! Is Jake there?”

“Yes, he just walked through the door actually. Do you want to talk to him?” he asked and then I heard him mutter to himself. “Why am I even asking?”

I laughed quietly at him. “Yes, Billy, that would be nice.”

“Sure, sweetie. Here he is.” I heard how Billy handed the phone to Jacob and as soon as I heard his voice, everything felt fine.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, I was just wondering if I could come over. I kinda need to tell you something.”

“You know when a girl says she wants to talk face to face that usually means that she’s got bad news,” Jake teased, and I laughed.

“No, silly, it’s nothing like that. Something just happened yesterday and I don’t want to tell you over the phone.”

Jake was quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Does this have anything to do with Cullen?”

I gasped. “How did you know?”

“He wanted to meet last night and we talked.”

“Talked about what?” I just could not envision Edward and Jacob talking to each other. I just couldn’t. Not that I’d ever seen them act hostile toward each other, but still. It just did not work in my head.

“You…and Victoria,” Jake answered with slight hesitation.

“Whoa! Hold on right there, Jacob. You talked about Victoria? Why?” I heard Dad come out from the bathroom and I did not want to have this conversation in front of him. “Jake, before you say anything else, can I come over or not? I’d rather see you when I talk to you.”

“Yeah, of course, come over whenever you’ve got time.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few.” I hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to my truck. “Hey Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m off to see Jake. I’ll see you tonight at the beach, okay?”

“Sure, kiddo. Have fun!” He threw himself down in his chair and turned on the TV. I couldn’t stop myself from laughing at that picture. He would probably sit there until it was time to get himself ready for tonight, or whenever he got hungry.

I started my truck and drove in the direction of La Push, but I only got half-way there because suddenly my truck started to cough and wheeze. I did not know what was wrong with it. I suspected what it was, I just did not want to accept it.

“No, no, no, c’mon you big beast, don’t give up on me now, please,” I pleaded with it, but of course it didn’t listen. It coughed one last time before the engine died. I steered it in toward the side of the road before it stopped rolling.

What was I supposed to do now? I didn’t have a cell phone, so I couldn’t call Jake and ask him to come get me, and it would take me at least an hour to walk all the way to Jake’s house. I groaned and climbed out of the cabin. Frustrated beyond belief, I kicked the front wheel and leaned against the bonnet.

After about ten minutes of contemplating what I should do, I decided that my only option was to start walking. I sighed and started to walk in the direction of Jake’s house.  
I had walked about a mile when I heard my name being called out. “Hey Bella! What are you doing here?”

I turned around and saw Embry coming out of the woods. I thanked whatever higher power there was up there that decided to show me some mercy. With Embry here, he could phase into wolf form and tell whoever was close to Jake about my situation.

“Hi Embry. Truck died about a mile from here and it won’t start. I was heading to Jake’s but I guess luck isn’t on my side lately.”

Embry grinned at me. “Well, I guess your luck has turned then. I’ll get you to Jake in no time.”

“Really? Oh, that would be awesome, Embry!”

“No, problem, Belly-boo.” I rolled my eyes at the nickname. “You don’t have anything against speed, do you?” he said and walked into the woods.

“What do you mean?” I asked and followed him hesitantly. I did not receive an answer and when I found him, I understood why. He had phased and he was indicating that I should climb up on his back. “Oh, no! I don’t think so.” I started to back away but he just got in my way and laid down on his belly to make it easier for me. “You’re serious?”

He nodded with his giant head and gave me a wolfy grin, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

I hesitated for a few seconds and then walked up to him. “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” I muttered to myself and threw my leg over his giant body.

He carefully got up on four legs and started off in a gentle trot. It was bumpy and it felt like I would fall off any second, but I had to admit, it was a lot quicker than walking.

Suddenly, I felt him tense his back legs and I knew that he was going to start running faster. I grabbed two handfuls of fur and hung on for dear life when he started galloping through the forest.

The speed was exhilarating, and we reached Jake’s house in no time. I even found myself laughing because it was actually kind of fun.

Embry put in the breaks on Jake’s driveway, and I hopped down. “Thank you for the ride, Embry.”

He barked before he disappeared back into the forest.

“Bella? Did I just see you arrive on Embry’s back?” Jacob came out of his garage with a shocked expression.

I blushed slightly, even if I did not know why. Maybe it was just the mental image I got in my head of me on the back of a horse-sized wolf. “Yeah. My truck died on the way here, and Embry found me. He offered to take me here.”

Jake laughed loudly. “Okay, well that was quite an entrance you did there.”

I shrugged while still blushing deeply. That only caused Jake to laugh harder.

**_^=NP=^_ **

I sighed with contentment as I sat by the bonfire, leaning back against Jake’s chest. It was so warm, having him close and it made it completely unnecessary for a blanket, even if the night had gotten a bit chilly.

Jake had explained everything to me that morning. He told me about Victoria and how Edward had killed her without difficulty and about his promise afterwards. In my book, Edward wasn’t very good at keeping his promises, but this was a promise I really hoped he would keep.

I tilted my head backwards and Jake angled his head so that he could kiss me. In that moment, everything just felt right. Everything was exactly like it was supposed to be.

We were interrupted by a laugh and we looked at the direction of the sound. We saw Sue laughing at something my dad had said. I smiled widely, and Jake tightened his hold on me.

“I think Charlie would be good for Sue. She deserves to be happy after what happened to Harry,” Jake said lowly in my ear.

I thought about my dad and how it seemed like he’d never really gotten over my mom. As far as I knew, he never took up dating again after Mom left. “They both do,” I said. “I think Dad’s been alone ever since Mom left. He could certainly use a woman in his life.” Jake chuckled and I felt the movements of his chest against my back.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he agreed and thrust another hotdog into the fire.

“Seriously, I’ll never understand where you store it all.” I nodded toward the hotdog which I think was his fifteenth or something like that.

“I’m a growing man. I need nutrition,” Jake replied while he shoved the food into his mouth.

“If you grow one more inch, you won’t fit through your own front door. And I already feel small beside you; you don’t have to make me feel like a midget.”

“But you’re my cute little midget.” He kissed the top of my head. 

I turned my head so that I could look at him fully. “And you’re my gentle giant,” I said with a smile and wink which caused him to laugh again.

I just loved how easy everything was with Jake. It felt completely natural, and I never wanted my life to take a path in which Jake could not walk by my side. He belonged there, just like I belonged next to him.

As I looked deep into the blue-green flames of the driftwood fire, the same vision of so many months ago entered my head, but it was much more specific. I could see the two black-haired children much more clearly now as they ran away from me into the familiar forest.

The only difference in the vision was that someone now stood next to me, holding my hand. We looked at each other before he let go of me and ran after our children that looked so much like him with their black hair, brown eyes, and russet-colored skin.

I blinked and the vision disappeared.

Well, not entirely. One part of the vision was still with me and I was leaning against him with his arms tightly wound around me.

The only thing that tainted my perfect picture at the moment was that I had to go back to Tacoma the next day. I really hoped that it wouldn’t take too long until I could come back home and meet everyone again. I missed them like crazy, but I was determined to finish college.

It sucked a bit that when I finally finished college, Jake would go himself and we would still be separated. It wasn’t often that our age difference annoyed me, but this was one of those times. Was it too much of me to ask for just one whole year with my boyfriend without us having to be separated?

But that was way into the future and I was sure we would come up with something until then.

I snuggled further into Jake’s chest and closed my eyes. It was so warm and comfortable that it didn’t take long for me to fall asleep.

**THE END**


	6. Futuretake

**FUTURETAKE**

“Is it true that there are humans in your belly?” I chuckled at the young boy and patted the couch next to me.

“Yes, it is. Do you want to feel them?” He nodded his head eagerly, and I gently took his hand and placed it on my swollen stomach. It did not take long before one of my boys kicked.

“Whoa! That’s so cool,” little Tommy, Sam and Emily’s six-year-old son, exclaimed. His full name was Thomas Uley III, after Sam’s great-great-grandfather and uncle.

“Hey little buddy. Have you had a good time with Aunt Bella?” The voice of my husband came from the door.

“Uncle Jake!” Tommy scurried off the couch and threw himself at Jake. Jake lifted him up in the air which caused Tommy to squeal with delight. “Hey Uncle Jake, guess what! Aunt Bella let me touch her belly and it moved!”

Jake looked over at me and grinned before turning his attention back to Tommy. “Did it now? Well, I guess my boys are recognizing their older cousin.”

Tommy’s entire face lit up with joy. Of course, Jacob’s and my children would not really be cousins with Tommy, but even after they stopped phasing, the pack continued to act like brothers.

A car honked outside and Jacob put Tommy down. “That’s your mom and dad. Tell them hi for me, okay?” Jake ruffled Tommy’s already unruly hair and gently pushed him out the door.

“Bye Uncle Jake! Bye Aunt Bella!” Tommy waved.

“Bye Tommy,” I replied, but it was too late. He had already disappeared out the door.

“How you can find the energy to look after him when you can barely move yourself, I’ll never understand.” Jake practically fell down in the couch next to me and sighed. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. “Hi by the way.”

I smiled. “Hi. And you know, Tommy’s not that bad. He’s just a bit energetic. I bet our boys will be even worse.” I nudged Jake with my arm, and he laughed.

“Talking about the boys, how are Joe and Will today?” He put both of his hands on my stomach and stroked it lovingly. I was six months pregnant with our twin boys, Joseph II and William II, named after Jacob’s grandfather and great-great-grandfather.

When I first found out that we were expecting twins, I had kind of freaked out because I had hoped that when I became a first-time mother, I would be able to concentrate on one kid at a time. That was when Jacob revealed to me that there had been sets of twins for four generations back in his family, but ours would be the first to be boys.

That had caused for quite an argument because I did not like the fact that Jake had withheld that information from me when we started to try for children. That anger disappeared the minute I saw my boys for the first time on that grainy black and white screen.

Jake and I had married four months after he graduated from college and we had been married for two years when I got pregnant. We lived in La Push, in our own house not far from First Beach. I worked in a newly opened bookstore in Port Angeles, but I’d had to take a leave of absence when my doctor put me on bed rest until the boys arrived, and Jake owned an auto shop that was rivaling with John Dowling.

We did not make a lot of money. My job wasn’t the best paid, and Jake’s prices were just enough for us to get a profit from the shop, but we were happy and we had friends and family that would not hesitate to help us would our situation get worse.

I was a bit worried for when the boys would arrive, though, because if the wolf-gene in them kicked in, they would eat us out of the house once they went through that growth-spurt. Money would become a big problem with three huge men in the house. 

Both Jake and I were hoping that the gene would skip this generation, though. We did not want our boys having to go through anything like that.

Jake had also pointed out that with twin boys in the Black bloodline, it could cause trouble with the Alpha business. He had told me about the Black’s and how they were born to be Chief and that Sam had only been the Alpha of the pack because Jake didn’t want to be.

Traditionally, our firstborn would automatically be viewed as the rightful chief while the other would be viewed as second-in-command. But with Tommy being almost seven years older, if the gene kicked in and the boys phased, he would be Alpha and stay that way unless he willingly stepped down to his place of third-in-command when Will and Joe joined.  
“The boys are fine. They’ve been dancing around on my bladder all day, but besides that, they’ve been surprisingly calm. How was work?” Jake leaned away from me and groaned. He put both of his hands over his face and stayed like that. I frowned. “Hey! Is everything okay?”

He exhaled sharply and removed his hands. “Yeah, it’s just frustrating that even if I get more customers than Dowling, I still can just barely make it go around. New parts are expensive and my prices are too low, but if I raise the prices, I’ll lose customers.”

I tried my best to move closer so I could comfort him, but it probably looked very comical with my giant stomach. “You’d still be cheaper than Dowling. Besides, your customers would not leave you.”

“I can barely pay the employees what they deserve.”

I hit him on the arm for that and struggled to stand up. “They work for you because they like it, not because of the pay. Quil would even throw the money in your face if you allowed him.”

“He works for me full-time. Of course I’m gonna pay him.”

“But he doesn’t request it, so stop worrying.” At that exact moment, one of the boys decided kick me really hard. It caused me to make a small sound and the frown on Jake’s face immediately disappeared. He stood up from the couch and put his hands on my stomach.

“What is it? Everything’s okay?”

I took a few deep breaths before answering him. “It’s fine, but I think one of your sons wants to become a soccer-pro.” I started to massage the spot where I got kicked and Jake smiled.

“They’re strong.” His voice was filled with pride.

“I guess they get that from their father.” I smiled back at him. “I just wish they could stop using me as their punching bag.”

Jake put his hands on my face and kissed my forehead gently. “Why don’t you go lie down? I’ll fix something for you to eat and I’ll bring it to you in a moment.”

I thought about his words and it did sound incredibly tempting. “You are my hero, do you know that?” I put my hand on his neck and brought his face down to me so that I could give him a proper thank-you kiss. After that, I slowly waddled to the bedroom.

I exhaled with relief when I lied down, but had to hold my breath for a few seconds as the ache in my lower back shot up my spine in very uncomfortable waves. When it subsided, I relaxed back against the mountain of pillows that had been created on my side of the bed.

I must have dozed off because I was gently shaken awake by Jake when he came in with a cup of hot chocolate, one of my cravings, and a plate with French toast. This was about the extent of Jake’s cooking skills, but he did make an awesome French toast.

He had put it all on a tray and I could see that there was an envelope there as well. “What’s that?” I asked and sipped on my chocolate.

“I don’t know. I found it in the mailbox.” Jake shrugged and sat down next to me with his own cup of coffee and toast.

I turned the envelope over and saw that it was addressed to “Mr. and Mrs. Black.” It had a company name in the corner that I did not recognize, but it looked very official. Jake offered me a knife and I sliced it open.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Black,_

_We want to begin by congratulating you of being one of the chosen to receive funds from our company’s trust that supports struggling first-time parents._

_Your nomination was chosen as one of fifty couples and we hope you will accept our help._

_From this month forward, you will receive a monthly check for $2,500. You’ll receive the money up til the year that your child(ren) turns four._

_Congratulations once again,_

_Sincerely_

_Mr. I. Randall_

_C.E.O_

I looked up at Jake with wide eyes. He looked just as shocked as I felt.

“Nomination? What nomination?” I was finally able to get out. I just could not believe that this was happening just after Jake had complained about money and I had been thinking about it.

“I have no idea. I did not even know anything like this existed.”

I read the letter again and saw a phone number at the bottom. It went to an office in Seattle. “Do you think we should call?” I asked Jake and pointed at the number.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Jake nodded. “Yes. I would like to know who I should thank for nominating us.”

“Yeah, me too.” If we were actually lawfully allowed to accept this money, it would be like a miracle from heaven. Lord knows we could really use that money.

Jake fetched the cordless phone and gave it to me. “Why should I call?”

“You’re better on the phone then I am.” I scoffed at that but dialed anyway.

“Mr. Randall’s office, how can I help you?” A very pleasant woman’s voice said in my ear.

“Yes, hi, uhm, my name is Isabella Black, and I am one of the chosen to receive funds from your trust for first-time parents.”

“Yes. Was it something you wanted to know about the funds?” The woman’s voice was unbelievably smooth. It was very soothing listening to her, but I wanted to speak to Mr. Randall.

“Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. Randall. I want to ask him about the nominations.” I held my breath, hoping this woman would not feel offended and believe I did not think she was adequate enough to speak with.

“I am Mr. Randall’s assistant and I have access to the nominations. What is it you want to know?” I just loved how cooperative this woman was.

“Oh, uhm, well I was wondering who nominated me and my husband.”

“No problem. What did you say your name was again?”

“Isabella and Jacob Black.” I heard tapping through the phone and guessed she was checking her computer. It was silent for about a minute then she picked up the phone again.

“Alright, it looks like a man by the name of Anthony Brandon nominated you.”

I frowned. I did not recognize that name and I didn’t think Jacob knew anyone by that name either. “You sure? We don’t know anyone by that name.”

“Well, unless there is another Isabella Marie Black and Jacob Black living in La Push, I would say that everything is in its order.” The woman sounded confused. I could understand why, I would be too, but when she read our information and everything was correct, I realized that it had not been a mistake.

I asked if there was any way for us to contact this Anthony Brandon, but she said that he had not left any phone number or email. I thanked her for her help and hung up.

For the rest of that night, Jake and I tried to remember if we had ever met anyone by the name of Anthony Brandon. Was he an old teacher, classmate from college, or just a stranger?

When darkness fell, we gave up. Jake shrugged. “Well, whoever this Brandon guy is, he just made our lives a lot easier. He obviously wanted us to have this money, so the best way to thank him would be to accept, right?”

“I guess you’re right,” I agreed. Jake stood up and said he would go to bed. “Okay, I’ll be just a minute.” We kissed goodnight and separated. Jake went to take a shower while I walked out on the porch. It was quite cold for late July, but I was always so warm nowadays that I barely noticed the cold winds. The pregnancy was causing weird things to happen with my hormones.

I looked up at the dark, cloud-covered sky and absentmindedly rubbed my stomach.

Jake was right. Whoever this Anthony Brandon was, he was our savior and new hero.


End file.
